


Nightmares about falling

by deandsam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandsam/pseuds/deandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jawn has nightmares about sherly falling. one shot shorty short idk what to type here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares about falling

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this story on fanfiction.net earlier, under a different username but this is 100% mine, pfft like someone wanted to take credit but anyway, enjoy this drabble i made

I wake at nights, covered in cold sweat, shaking, gasping for air. I have nightmares, nightmares of you falling, hitting the cold ground, lying there with your pale eyes open, unseeing. Your white skin whiter than ever, the unsettling dark red blood that is covering your face. Every night i don't reach you in time, every night i am not there to catch you. Every night, for the past 3 months i have been forced to witness your death, every night my heart breaks, the hole in my chest spreads a little more open.

I wake at nights covered in cold sweat, my face soaked in tears. I have nightmares, nightmares where i am standing at the roof top with you, watching your silhouette dark against the blue sky. You're standing at the edge, your long coat flowing in the wind, your raven hair tousled. I call out for you, but you don't turn. You look at the ground below and lift your face to the sun. I get closer and say your name again, you don't turn your face to me. I feel cold and i need you to hear me. Need you to look at me. Need to see your handsome face, the high cheekbones, royal nose, luscious lips and the blue eyes only you have. But you stare at the sky and spread your arms, ready to fly. I am running now, desperate to reach you. I am yelling at you, my fear and panic clear. The sound of your name bounces from the building across the street. The sound of my frantic heartbeat is deafening, do you not hear it? My legs give out on me and i fall hard. I look up to see you take the last step. I am screaming, the sound is coming straight from the bottom of my heart. I see your head disappear. You have taken the step that will take you away from me forever, and i scream. But i don't hear it, my ears have gone deaf by the shattering sound of you hitting the ground.

I wake up screaming your name, my chest cold and hollow. You hold me in your arms until the shaking stops and the tears run dry. I tell you i have nightmares, nightmares about waking up one day and you never did come back to me. About all that happened in the last 6 months have been all in my head, that i never got that last miracle after all. You kiss me and tighten your arms around me. You whisper softly in my ear you have nightmares, nightmares about not being able to return for me. Nightmares about never getting the chance to tell me you love me.


End file.
